minestrappolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Ore
Soul Ore is the third of the three ores that can generate in the Nether (the first being Nether Quartz Ore, and the second being Blazium Ore). It generates very rarely, although this is partially due to the fact that it can only generate in Soul Sand, and occurs in large veins of 1-15. Upon being harvested, it drops a single Soul Gem, which can be used for various Experience-related applications. Soul Ore can be harvested with any Shovel, and serves as a difficult to obtain, but very worthwhile method of gaining or storing Experience. Soul Gems can either be consumed by the player in order to gain Experience, or crafted into Soul Bottles, which can be used to store the Experience that the player already has. Soul Gems can also be crafted into Soul Blocks, which provide a more efficient but more expensive to obtain method of gaining Experience. Smelting (Note that Soul Ore itself can only be obtained via a tool enchanted with Silk Touch.) Natural Occurrence Soul Ore can generate anywhere in the Nether inside of Soul Sand, from the bottom-most level to the Nether's skybox. They generate in veins of 1-15, and up to 28 veins can spawn in one chunk. However, despite what would seem like extremely common generation, because of the extremely small quantity of Soul Sand that generates in each chunk, Soul Ore veins are actually quite rare. Additionally, because Soul Sand generates as a thin topsoil layer over the Netherrack, Soul Ore veins are often cut off half-way through, resulting in an average vein size of closer to 1-6. Soul Ore is, however, very easy to spot, as it's bright blue ore spots make it incredibly visible in the dark-brown Soul Sand. Behavior Similarly to Soul Sand, any mob or player that walks upon Soul Ore will sink into it slightly and get slowed down. Thusly, all the same movement bugs that occur with Soul Sand will occur with Soul Ore, such as Ice placed underneath it slowing the player even further than normal. However, unlike Soul Sand, Netherwart cannot be grown in Soul Ore (Although in the future, Netherwart will not only be growable, but will grow even faster on Soul Ore). Known Bugs None. Trivia *Soul Ore veins can often generate towards the bottom of Soul Sand veins, so excavating large amounts of Soul Sand may be required in order to find all of the Soul Ore veins in the area. *Before release Beta 1.4 of the mod, Soul Ore generated EXTREMELY rarely, due to the fact that there was no use for Soul Gems. Since most of the uses for Soul Gems that were added in b1.4 involved consuming the Gem, it was decided that the veins should be much larger, if not easier to find. *Soul Ore is the only ore in the game that does not require a Pickaxe to harvest. *Soul Ore is the only ore in the game that generates in Soul Sand. History